


Purrfection

by timetopretend



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Catboys & Catgirls, Collars, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Intersex, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetopretend/pseuds/timetopretend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seeing Oikawa unhinged and nervous broke Iwaizumi’s heart. He called the shop that bred Oikawa and asked for help after a particular rough morning telling Oikawa good-bye before work. Surprisingly helpful, the shop owner advised Iwaizumi about the benefits of having two omega catboys. Two omegas could help fight loneliness and, as creatures constantly needing affection, bond with each other. They assured him a new stunning beauty just became available for adoption, with a great demeanor and silver coat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purrfection

**Author's Note:**

> Just some things:
> 
> In this AU, catboys can either be alpha/omega. (Alphas are not pertinent to the story.) Omegas have a small penis, set of balls and a fully functional vagina and reproductive system. Iwaizumi is human.

Iwaizumi began visiting the luxury shop when he was in high school. You needed a membership to enter, but his father was more than happy to use his VIP status in the business world to score the entry for his son. He couldn’t buy him yet, but as long as he was allowed to visit with his chocolate haired kitten, Iwaizumi would be there after school every day, petting his fur and promising the catboy that someday he would take him home.

When Iwaizumi graduated, his father purchased his treasured catboy as a gift and dressed him in a big red bow. The kitten that owned Iwaizumi’s heart had grown into a stunning example of hybrid beauty, and Iwaizumi knew he cost a pretty penny. He might have had a few tears in his eyes the first time he go to wrap his arms around Oikawa, hear his purr and know that they wouldn’t have to separate again.

Visiting a cat and living with a cat are very different experiences. When Iwaizumi started working for his father and moved into a swanky apartment downtown, Oikawa started acting out. The hours at the office were hard, and even asking off for Oikawa’s heats was becoming difficult. On top of that, it wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to come home to scratches in his leather coaches or milk spilled and left on the hardwood floors.

The worst part, however, was the difference in species that Iwaizumi could never understand. Catboys could suffer sharp declines in health without attention, and their entire happiness revolved around the affection they received. Oikawa acted touch starved when Iwaizumi got home. Oikawa’s pout was pitiful as he rubbed his head against Iwaizumi’s coat, desperate for his owner’s attention. It wasn’t Oikawa’s fault, really. Iwaizumi’s job was pressing him into being a shitty owner.

Seeing Oikawa unhinged and nervous broke Iwaizumi’s heart. He called the shop that bred Oikawa and asked for help after a particular rough morning telling Oikawa good-bye before work. Surprisingly helpful, the shop owner advised Iwaizumi about the benefits of having two omega catboys. Two omegas could help fight loneliness and could help each other during their heats. They assured him a stunning beauty just became available for adoption, with a great demeanor and silver coat. By the end of the phone call, Iwaizumi was scheduling a meeting with their suggested adoption candidate. 

Silently thanking his father for such a unnecessarily huge starting bonus, Iwaizumi signed a check to bring home the new catboy. He had been preparing Oikawa, careful not to cause anymore panic. Surprisingly, Oikawa was extremely excited by the idea of having another catboy. He put on his favorite turquoise collar and waited expectantly at the door, tail flicking excitedly, for his mate to come home.

When they walked in the door, Oikawa didn’t waste a second to hop on the new catboy and rub their necks together, mingling scent.

“ _Oh,_ Iwa-chan, he’s so pretty,” Oikawa said as he continued to rut his head against the new omega.

“Oikawa, this is Suga,” Iwaizumi said, “Don’t overwhelm him.”

The silver cat kept giggling as Oikawa sniffed up his neck, thrilled by the sweet scent. Oikawa has only had a few chances to be with his own kind, and Iwaizumi was a little scared he might not be the most sociable cat. However, the sight before him was deeply satisfying. Not only was Oikawa jubilant, but Suga’s eyes and smile shown bright with glee. The owner of the shop had explained that two omegas have special relationship, particularly one linked by touch, and Iwaizumi could see the two warming up to each other as they necked.

“Why don’t you show Suga the bedroom?” Iwaizumi suggested. Oikawa practically skipped as he grabbed onto Suga and pulled him out of the doorway.

The entirety of the apartment was roomy and modern, including the bed. Fitting three wouldn’t be a problem at all. Oikawa only took a second to show Suga the bathroom and the bed before he pulled him in the closet.

“Iwa-chan buys me lots of pretty things,” Oikawa bragged, opening drawers and showing off his collection. Drawer after drawer was filled with silk teddies, lace panties, garter belts, stockings, and other frilly delicate pieces that Suga didn’t even know the name of. “Since you haven’t been shopping yet, I don’t mind to share. I bet you’re dying to change anyway.”

Oikawa began filing through the piles of fabric with intent. Seemingly finding what he wanted, he held his hands up, showing Suga the pale pink items in his hand. Suga nodded excitedly in agreement. Oikawa helped Suga step into the baby pink lace panties, gushing the whole time about how happy he was that they wore the same size. A heart sharped hole above Suga’s perky ass provided a cute window for his silver tail to go through.

“How _gorgeous_ ,” Oikawa said, after convincing Suga to slip on white over the knee socks too.Now, the two omegas were dressed almost exactly alike, except for the differentiation in color (Oikawa’s panties matching the turquoise of his collar). Suga modeled in the mirror, gazing at his own reflection and admiring the outfit.

Suga turned his smile to Oikawa, eyes crinkled with glee, “Thank you, Oikawa.” Without a second of hesitation, Suga placed a kiss on Oikawa’s lips.

Oikawa’s ears shot back in shock, caught off guard by the kiss. Suga backed off, giggling at Oikawa’s face still showing hints of surprise.

“You just caught me off guard, that’s all,” Oikawa whined.

Suga bit his lip, smile unbroken, “Do you wanna try again?” Oikawa nodded fervently, and pulled Suga out of the closet and onto the big bed.

This time, Oikawa led the motion, leaning down and kissing Suga in the heap of white fluffy sheets. Kissing Suga was wildly different than kissing Iwaizumi. The softness of his lips was mirrored in the smoothness of his skin, Oikawa noticed as he felt the pale hips down to Suga’s thighs. Suga’s tongue worked surprisingly well for being unpracticed, and he was beautifully responsive, cooing and rutting up against Oikawa as their kisses deepened. It was addicting touching the silky skin, and Oikawa could smell Suga beginning to react to his petting.

“You smell really good,” Suga commented, arching up from under Oikawa. Suga’s body was squirming, aching for more.

Iwaizumi’s footsteps on the hardwood broke the focus between the catboys on the bed.

“Are my little kittens getting to know each other?” Iwaizumi asked, taking in the view of Oikawa’s beautiful ass in his panties rutting down against Suga’s cream white thighs.

“Iwa-chan, I _love_ him,” Oikawa cooed, bringing his face back down to where he started, kissing along Suga’s neck and making the omega giggle.

“Do you like your new home, Suga?” Iwaizumi said, knowing just from the sweet smell of the room that both omegas were in a state of bliss.

Oikawa snuggled into the omega, whispering in Suga’s ear, “Call him daddy, he loves being called daddy.”

Suga nodded in agreement before turning to Iwaizumi in the doorway and sweetly calling out, “Yes, daddy, I do.”

“Do you wanna join us, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa proposed, cocking his head back and smiling.

“No, kitten, I’m okay,” Iwaizumi said, “You two can continue.” Iwaizumi pulled the desk chair out in perfect view of the bed and sat down for the main attraction.

Oikawa nodded, going back to laying kisses across Suga’s neck, down his collarbones and across his chest. Oikawa used his weight to pin Suga down when he came to the rosy pink nipples, licking across the buds slowly. Suga’s sweet purr was interrupted by his little gasps as Oikawa continued to kiss his way down his body. Oikawa’s tail whipped behind him, a clear sign of his unfaltering interest. Once Oikawa reached the waistband of Suga’s panties, Oikawa placed the next kiss on top of the head of Suga’s little cock. The lace panties strained against the erection, making the wetness at the tip stand out sinfully. 

With a gentle press, Suga opened his legs for Oikawa’s viewing. Between the parted thighs, Suga was staining the lace fabric with his slick. Oikawa ran his tongue along the wetspot. Oikawa shivered at Suga’s wails as he traced his finger across the lace covering Suga’s dripping wet cunt.

“I think he wants his pussy licked,” Iwaizumi commented lowly, “What do you think, Oikawa?”

Agreeing fully, Oikawa wrapped his fingers around the band of Suga’s panties and pulled them off. Oikawa left Suga in his white knee socks. Finally uncovered, Oikawa was able to admire Suga’s pretty cunt with his tongue, starting with repeated, soft licks around his folds. The feeling of Oikawa’s slick tongue rubbing against his clit had Suga crying out, legs falling wider and heart jumping in his throat.

“ _Oh,_ ” Suga moaned, reeling and bucking his hips. His little cocklet rubbed marbled droplets of precome across his stomach as he writhed.

Holding Suga’s thighs apart, Oikawa controlled his tongue’s movement strategically, swirling along the clit, but never for too long, knowing when to dip deep into the folds to keep Suga howling. 

Iwaizumi tried to hold off unfastening his belt, but it was futile. Eventually, the tender mewls from the catboys became too much and Iwaizumi was forced to push his pants down and get a hand on his aching dick. His enjoyment in the moment was substantial, although neither of the catboys could have cared. While Oikawa wrapped his arms around Suga’s thighs, pulling the omega down onto his face, getting his tongue even deeper inside the cunt, Iwaizumi was stroking himself steadily.

Suga’s juices tasted fantastic, and Oikawa could care less how much got around his mouth as he pleasured the other omega. Quivering as Oikawa latched onto his clit, Suga let whines out openly, overwhelmed with pleasure. Introducing two fingers as he swirled his tongue, Oikawa slipped into Suga easily.

“ _Oikawa,”_ Suga cried, head falling back in wild pleasure.

Pumping his fingers at a steady pace and increasing the speed of his tongue, Oikawa began to feel Suga’s body jerk. Crooking his fingers inside, Oikawa pressed against the sweet spot inside, urging along Suga’s orgasm. The curl of Oikawa’s fingers issued a different key of moan from Suga, high and drawn out against delirious panting. Oikawa continued the motion, knowing Suga was close.

Suga let out a “Oikawa” soft and sweet as he feel over the edge, getting hit hard by the flooding feeling of his orgasm. Oikawa licked and fingered him through it, more sensitively, as Suga’s walls shook and trembled.

Oikawa sucked his fingers inside his mouth to clean his fingers as he pulled out from between Suga’s shaking legs.

“Daddy, I’m ready for you now,” Oikawa pouted, pushing his bottom lip out and presenting his ass on the bed. Oikawa’s chocolate colored tail swirled into figure-S shapes, a tantalizing sight against his pretty cheeks.

Iwaizumi was more than ready after jerking himself to the teasing show without interfering. Oikawa was more than blunt about the way he wanted to fucked as he pulled his panties off and straddled Suga again.

“Okay, baby,” Iwaizumi agreed, standing up and settling himself on the bed behind the pair. Oikawa held his hips up expectantly, and Iwaizumi pressed inside the omegas wet heat quickly. Happily groaning at the feeling of being filled, Oikawa rocked back into his owner’s thrusts.

As Iwaizumi’s pace picked up, Oikawa’s position above Suga increased in gratification. Oikawa dipped down, rutting his hips on Suga’s spent body as Iwaizumi pounded into his dripping wet pussy. The smell of catboy slick permeated the room, giving Iwaizumi a momentary high.

Before Oikawa could even cry out, Iwaizumi felt the tell-tale squeeze of Oikawa’s orgasm around his cock. Painting the omega underneath him with warm cum, Oikawa groaned and panted as his body trembled. Oikawa’s pussy gripped on Iwaizumi in an incredible hold, pulling his orgasm to follow the omega’s.

Coming inside his catboy was great, but the view was really what Iwaizumi lived for. After filling Oikawa’s pussy full of his seed, Iwaizumi pulled out and spread Oikawa apart for his viewing pleasure. Stuffed and spilling across the folds, his come decorated the cunt well.

The first sense to come back to Iwaizumi was the intense sound of the two catboys purring, a loud rumble in the still room. Oikawa was filthy, but somehow willing to cuddle up immediately with Suga. Knowing his catboy, sleep would find them momentarily.

Iwaizumi decided to leave their huddled bodies unbothered. Pulling his pants back on, Iwaizumi just happened to glance to the counter and see a tiny black box. _Oh shit,_ Iwaizumi thought, _I forgot to give Suga his collar._ Shrugging the blunder off, Iwaizumi decided it could wait until his boys woke from their nap.

Despite the positive first experience, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but feel a flash of fear thinking about handling both the catboys when their heats inevitably synced.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a prompt on my tumblr for iwaoisuga  
> i've always wanted to write catboys, what a filthy mess i've come up with lmao
> 
> thank you for checking it out, kudos and comments are the greatest!!!
> 
> you can find me/prompt me/talk to me/ on my tumblr, @[iwaizummi](iwaizummi.tumblr.com)


End file.
